Remember the Time
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Lindsay is seriously injured and has no recollection of Danny. To win her back, he must revisit the past.
1. Unconsciousness

A/N: First off...SQUEE!!!!! We have received wonderful news regarding DL and the upcoming season :) and I am one happy camper. Anyways, this is just something I cooked up while sitting here at my work computer. I have no idea how many chapters it will be; it all probably depends on how many DL moments there were in season two and three. Which is a lot. Anyhoo...enjoy! Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.

* * *

Rivers of orange and yellow swam through the evening sky, entwining as they flowed into the distance. The scene created a magnificent glow that bounced off the New York skyscrapers, illuminating the glass and encasing everything in a golden aura. Dusk had once again fallen over the city. 

Lindsay drank this all in as she shuffled through some loose papers on her desk. She was almost finished her shift and planned to run some errands before settling in for the night. Danny wouldn't be home until early morning, and she was unhappy at the thought of the bed being empty for another night, as he had caught the late shift for the entire week.

A full year had passed since the hostage situation, and Danny's injuries had healed nicely, though a slight throb plagued his hand every so often. The two had officially announced their relationship to the team several days after moving into the new lab. Not a one was surprised that they had decided to take the next step in their friendship, and they were all very supportive of the pair.

Lindsay leaned back in her chair, smiling as the last of the rays warmed her pretty features. She was in no hurry, and her mind strayed back to the last three years of her life in New York. Sometimes she wondered what she had done to deserve such a wonderful man as Danny. True she disliked him at first – actually she couldn't stand him – but as time passed by she grew closer to the rugged-looking detective with that luscious Staten Island accent. Whenever he drew out the nickname he had given her, "Montana", it drove shivers up her spine and made her neck hair stand as straight as a flagpole. As much as he irked her in the beginning, his gentle smile and warm heart never ceased to amaze her. He was incredibly thoughtful and had this air of protection around him, making her feel secure in both his presence and embrace. Sometimes he would leave her a small note on her desk, and though they were always simple messages like "I love you" or "Have a great day", she knew he meant every word. Never did she imagine she would find someone as amazing as Danny. He was her fallen star, her pillar of strength and courage – he was her life, and she was his.

Sighing deeply, Lindsay smiled as she gathered up her belongings, taking a swift glance at Danny's adjourning desk as she headed out of the office and to her awaiting vehicle.

---

About two hours later, Danny sauntered into the office, holding some files that he had to type up for Mac. Throwing his lean body into the chair, he took a moment to reflect on things. It had been the best year of his life: he was finally with the woman of his dreams, Lindsay Monroe. He had never felt more at peace with himself. Somehow he felt that she had been sent to him from above, and the fact that both had troubled pasts made their relationship even stronger. They had a special connection that neither could deny.

Signing on to his computer, Danny stifled a chuckle as the desktop background popped up: a picture of him and Lindsay at Sullivan's with the team, only a week after the explosion. He vividly remembered the night; that was their first dance together, and neither cared that it was in front of their co-workers. Lindsay was concerned about his injuries, but Danny had waved it off without a second notion. He knew she had enjoyed their gentle swaying. The way Lindsay fit so perfectly in his arms, her unique scent washing over him like a great wave…he was content to stay like that forever, dancing until there was no more music to dance to.

Smiling at the memory, Danny started on his work, wishing he were at home with Lindsay.

---

Darkness had long enveloped the city before Lindsay was able to leave the apartment. She thought about holding off the errands until the next day, but she did them now in hopes of spending some time with Danny. They hadn't seen each other much in the past week, and she longed to be with him.

Driving along a street, Lindsay tapped her thumb against the steering wheel as she listened to the local radio station. Normally she wouldn't have music on, as the city noise provided her with enough tunes, but the streets were quiet tonight and she allowed herself to indulge in some beautiful melodies.

Two bright lights appeared in her vision, blinding her for a split second. Before she could even think, her body slammed forward with wicked force as the air bag simultaneously deployed. Blackness immediately engulfed her every sense as she sank into unconsciousness, the soft _drip-drip _of her own blood on the dashboard passing unnoticed in her mind.


	2. A New Beginning

A/N: Please be warned that this chapter is chalk-full of angst. Thanks to all who had read and reviewed so far; as always it is welcome and greatly appreciated.

* * *

Danny closed his cell and sighed, disappointed that Lindsay still hadn't picked up the phone. This was the third time he had tried to call, and he was growing worried. He knew she had to go out, but it was nearing 10:00 and he figured she would be in by now. 

He was surprised when several NYPD officers stormed past his office. Curiosity getting the better of him, he rose and opened the door slightly to peek his head out. He noticed Stella standing near Mac's quarters, and by the look on her face things were not good.

"Stella! What's going on? Big call or somethin'?" He questioned her as he walked up.

She remained silent, and Danny felt his stomach lurch. He searched her face for an answer. "Is it Lindsay?"

Stella wrapped her arms around his sturdy neck, sobbing quietly into his shirt. "Danny, I'm so sorry."

He pulled back, fear lacing his voice. "Is she alright?"

"She's been in an accident."

---

Every single object was a blur to Danny. He sat motionless in the back seat of the department Avalanche, clouded eyes staring straight ahead and scarcely breathing. He had been informed of the entire accident: Lindsay had been struck head-on by a drunk driver.

He had nearly screamed when he had learnt of the drivers injuries: a broken leg and arm, as well as some bruising and other minor cuts. Lindsay, however, was looming near death's eternal embrace. Her head had struck the dashboard viciously, instantly sending her into oblivion. She had been airlifted to Angel of Mercy after crews were able to free her from the clutches of her car. The entire front end was smashed to pieces, and shards of windshield glass were splayed out on crazy angles. There were other wounds as well, but none as life-threatening as that. Danny's blood boiled with raw fury; the driver had gotten away nearly scot-free, but Lindsay…he held back thoughts on slamming his clenched fists into the leather seat. Not a single emotion could describe what he felt at that very moment.

---

Like a swift bolt of lightning, Danny was out of the parked vehicle and into the hospital. He immediately became dizzy and started stumbling around, only to be held up by Mac and Stella.

"Easy," Mac whispered. "Come on now; let's head up to her floor. She's still in surgery, so we've got some waiting to do."

---

Midnight had long passed when Lindsay was finally out of surgery. She was under much anesthesia and was in a small coma. The injuries were extensive, but it was concluded that she would live, providing the fortunes would let her.

Danny paced outside the waiting room, unable to sleep lest something happen with Lindsay. He was incredibly anxious to see her, but the doctors held him off, saying that she was comatose and best left alone for the time being.

Danny felt his inner beast start to rattle. He was beyond infuriated but knew he had to keep a straight head, especially in a situation like this. Realizing there was nothing he could do, he dragged himself into a small empty room across from the main waiting area and tossed his weary body onto a couch. He closed his heavy eyes, feverishly praying to the heavens that Lindsay would be alright.

If that meant she was to leave him, than so be it.

---

Lindsay saw the golden gates open before her, and a sense of longing washed over her tired form. She yearned to enter the mysterious corridor and sleep, but before she could take a step she noticed someone blocking the way. It was a young female, around the same age as her and with flowing brown locks. A peaceful smile played on her lips, and though Lindsay had never met her, she felt at ease with the spirit.

Her voice was soothing when she spoke. "I am sorry, friend, but you cannot enter here."

Lindsay felt a great sadness come over her. She was exhausted and desperately wished to join the figure beyond the strange gates. She wanted to be welcomed, not rejected. "Why do you refuse my entrance when I am weary and wish to rest?"

Again her peaceful tone rang out, echoing into Lindsay's very centre. "There are many more years to be lived before you come here. Do not give up; someone is waiting for you."

The vision faded, and Lindsay felt a jolt run through her entire body. Every hair stood on end as she became immobile. Something was happening, but what?

---

"Montana?"

Lindsay gingerly opened her eyes and saw a young, handsome man sitting beside her bed. He had a small goatee, sparkling blue orbs, and wore a gentle smile. He reached out to touch her hand, but she instinctively jerked away, earning a look of confusion from him.

"Montana, what's wrong?"

She cautiously shifted back, eyeing him. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Danny. Danny Messer."

Lindsay's own face was etched with puzzlement. "I'm sorry, I don't know you. Why are you calling me Montana?"

His heart plummeted to the floor. _This can't be happening_. "Lindsay, you've know me for three years. We work together."

She kept her tone light. "No, I don't work with anyone named Danny Messer. You still haven't answered my second question."

"I thought you loved that nickname." There was slight evidence of hurt in his tone.

She moved back a little more. "Look, I am sorry, but I have no idea who you are. Thank you for staying with me, but I would feel more comfortable if you left."

Devastation was not the word for what Danny felt at that very moment. This was not the Lindsay Monroe he knew and loved. She was missing, and already he wanted her back.

"I am truly sorry, miss. I'll leave and let you rest."

---

"She is suffering from traumatic retrograde amnesia. She cannot remember anything that happened in the last couple of years, includin the accident. That's why she couldn't recall who you were."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck with a shaking hand, finally raising his gaze to Dr. Nolan. "Is it permanent?"

"We're not sure yet. Sometimes amnesia is permanent; sometimes it's not. Only time will tell."

"What if I make her remember who I am?" Danny inquired anxiously. "I love Lindsay so much, but that is not my girlfriend in there. I need to remind who her who I am – who she is – for her own sake and mine. Will that help?"

The kind doctor smiled understandingly. "That might stir her memory a bit. Unfortunately you will have to start from the beginning. Miss Monroe has no recollection of the last several years."

Danny stood up, the light of determination evident in his eyes. "I don't care if I have to go to the ends of the world; I cannot live my life knowing that Lindsay' memory is gone."

The older man shook his hand. "You have a good heart, Mr. Messer. Good luck." He turned and left the room, walking over to where the others sat.

---

Any remaining willpower was extinguished like a flame as Danny slumped into the couch. Despite just stating that he was focused on giving Lindsay a new chance at life, he could not help but feel a sense of helplessness. Down the hall, resting in a single room, was a complete stranger. He so desperately wanted to escape from this horrific nightmare, wanted it all to end and things returned to normal. This was a true test of courage. Someone wanted proof that he loved Lindsay as much as he said he did. But for all that, Danny was not prepared to give up so easily. Bravery naturally flowed in his veins.

He had nearly lost her twice. He was not prepared to lose her again.


	3. Central Park Zoo

A/N: If any of you are wondering, the woman from Lindsay's dream was Aiden. Big thanks to you guys; I'm actually a little surprised that I've already gotten nine reviews and 12 alerts. Thanks a bunch :)

* * *

In the days following Lindsay's horrific accident, it became clear to everyone that something was wrong with Danny. His normally cheerful smile was replaced with a solemn frown, and his eyes had a faraway look to them. It was a worrisome situation – Lindsay's memory had faded, and Danny was no longer his spry self. 

"What do you plan to do?" Mac questioned Danny in the former's office.

The younger man sighed heavily. "I love her so much, and she has no idea who I am," He grated his teeth in anger. "That drunken bastard got away with nary a wound, and Lindsay is in the hospital almost knocking on death's door."

Mac placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "The results were good, Danny. She will live. Try to focus on that instead of the negative aspects."

Danny relaxed slightly. "I need to win her back. If I lose her…what purpose would life hold?" He rose from his seat and peered out the office window at the New York skyline. "Lindsay has no recollection of us. I must show her what we shared, and to do that the first place I start is at the zoo."

---

A week passed before Lindsay was well enough to be released from the hospital. Oddly enough, she knew exactly where she lived and worked, but her memory of her fellow colleagues had vanished completely. Being the kind soul that she was, Lindsay decided to make amends with the good man who had stayed with her during the ordeal. She knew nothing of him, and she felt terrible for making him upset. He was clearly hurt by her words. As she entered the outside world for the first time in many a day, Lindsay realized she would need someone to show her the way around, considering she had no immediate family living in the city.

Danny Messer was that someone.

---

Despite knowing the location of her apartment, Lindsay had no idea that Danny and her were living together. She was shocked to see men's clothes in her dresser and cologne on her bathroom counter. Striding past the pool table, she stared in awe at the Harley Davidson motorcycle situated near the kitchen. _What the hell is going on? _She thought to herself. _Why are there men's clothes in my bedroom, and what is a giant bike doing here? _

She jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Cautiously stepping over, she looked in the peephole and saw Danny standing there, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

Opening the door, she greeted him with a small smile. "Hi."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

Danny held off speaking the truth until the moment was right. "I wanted to apologize for what happened in the hospital. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Lindsay nodded. "I'm sorry for upsetting you too."

"Let me make it up to you. Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

She raked her brain for a moment before answering. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

He winked, forcing back thoughts on kissing her. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Her warm chuckle filled his heart, and her tone suddenly became serious. "I found men's clothes in my apartment, and a motorcycle in the main room. I have no idea where they came from."

Danny swallowed the massive lump in his throat. The moment had arrived. "That's the other reason why I came by. Please don't be scared by this, but we live together."

She was taken back. "What?"

"Lindsay, you and I have been dating for two years. This is my apartment; you moved in about a year ago."

Lindsay took a step back, studying Danny carefully. "You're starting to frighten me."

He held up his hands to show her that he meant no harm. "You were in a serious accident and cannot remember the last several years. I'm only trying to give you the truth."

She blinked to clear her mind. "So, all those clothes and the motorcycle…yours?"

"Look, I am very willing to move out if it would make you more comfortable. I just want you to be safe."

The last sentence hit Lindsay like a thunderbolt. Obviously Danny knew who she was, but she was more concerned that she couldn't remember him, never mind an accident. However, it was clear that he cared about her well-being, and she _was_ glad that he had stayed with her during the week-long period in the hospital.

Unbeknownst to her, Danny Messer was slowly but surely weaving his way back into her heart.

---

"Here we are."

Lindsay opened her eyes and gasped. The famous Central Park Zoo sign stretched out in front of them, and the noises of the resident animals filled the air. She was thrilled, as she had always loved visiting zoos and seeing all the unique creatures it had to offer.

"This is wonderful."

Danny, who was still coming to terms with the situation, offered her a gentle smile. He longed to call her Montana but dared not say it, knowing it would only aggravate her further. He found himself praying that she would revert back to her old self and accept the nickname, as she had done in the faded years.

He was pleasantly surprised when she linked arms with him. Knowing exactly where he wanted to go, he started to lead her towards the middle of the zoo.

"Come on, there's something you should see."

---

As they made their way through the somewhat busy area, Lindsay stole secret glances at Danny. He was handsome enough, short hair slightly spiked and silver glasses gleaming in the sunlight. He wore a white tank underneath a gorgeous green shirt, both of which clung to his toned abdomen. The familiar cologne smell filled her nostrils, and the corners of her lips twitched in the faintest of smiles. In the course of a week, her view of him had swiftly changed.

Danny knew Lindsay was peering at him through the corner of her eye, but he played it cool and kept walking along. He desperately wanted to hold her hand, but her touch on his coat was sufficient enough. _At least she agreed to come along._

Somewhere inside that petite body was the Montana he fell in love with. He just had to find her.

---

"Aren't they magnificent?"

Lindsay stared at the gorgeous female tiger that lay languidly in the interior cage, allowing her two young kittens to suckle. It was a rare sight to see, and both Danny and Lindsay smiled as they watched. The male roamed outside along the edges of the habitat, eyeing the visitors as they snapped pictures of him.

Lindsay could not take her eyes off the beautiful striped fur. "Every tiger has different stripes. They're like our fingerprints; no two are exactly the same."

Danny smiled brightly, thankful that she could not see him. They were standing near the very same spot where they had met around three years ago, and he recalled her stating facts to Mac as they worked. He had purposely brought her here for that reason: this was where it all came together, where the last piece of the puzzle had finally fallen into place.

"Sorry, I recite useless facts when I'm nervous." Lindsay turned around to face him. "Are you alright?"

Quickly realizing that he had not spoken for several minutes, Danny flashed his trademark smile, causing shivers to run down Lindsay's spine. "I'm fine. C'mon, let's go check out the other exhibits."

As they departed the tiger cage, still arm-in-arm, the tiniest shard of memory shifted loose in Lindsay's mind.


	4. Meeting the Team

A/N: I can't help but be surprised at the response to this story. It's overwhelming, and I thank each and every one of you. Between the fruity drinks and cabana boys on the Lido deck, I managed to put this chapter together :) time to celebrate everyone! We're officially half-way through the summer hiatus. Two months tomorrow is the season premiere of CSI:NY. Get ready for lots of DL lurve.

* * *

A full moon hung over the city, illuminating the streets and buildings that rested under the velvety sky. Lindsay peered up at the scene through the taxi window, smiling as the light danced across her pretty features. Sighing contently, she turned to face Danny, who was also glancing out his window. 

Something about him just had her in awe. He had a tough exterior, evident in his muscular body and strong jaw. But underneath all that sinew was a big teddy bear just waiting to be cuddled by a loving owner. His magnificent oceanic eyes sparkled as the moonlight hit them at the right angle, and Lindsay grinned inwardly. Despite knowing hardly anything about the man sitting beside her, she felt a special connection with him.

Catching Lindsay's glance, Danny flashed a cheeky half-smile. "See somethin' you like?"

Lindsay silently chided herself, but before she could reply Danny seemed to become concerned. "Are you warm enough? Do you want my coat?"

She made a mental note of his chivalry. "I'm fine, thank you."

As the taxi pulled up to the curb of their apartment building, Danny swiftly got out of the car and ran around to Lindsay's side, where he opened her door and held a hand out. Chucking softly, Lindsay slid her small hand in his much larger mitt, instantly feeling the jolts of electricity that were produced by their skin making contact. Bowing slightly, Danny closed her door and tipped the driver, nodding in thanks before heading inside with Lindsay.

---

"Have a good night, Lindsay."

Danny turned to leave, but Lindsay's hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around and was greeted by her gentle smile, the one he had fallen in love with time and time again.

"Why don't you stay here? After all, we did live together. Besides, it's not fair to you."

Danny's heart leapt. "Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She tugged him inside and shut the door. "Nonsense. It's the least I can do after our fun afternoon, and you did stay with me in the hospital. Now, how about a drink?"

As Lindsay busied herself in the kitchen, Danny threw himself onto the couch and stole a glance around the apartment. Tears suddenly welled in his eyes. All the memories they shared came screaming back, and he took a moment to centre himself. He was thrilled to be with Lindsay again, but uncertain on how fast things appeared to be moving. He didn't want to frighten her away, although she seemed to enjoy his company immensely. Longing for her touch – her taste – filled his veins, and he had to stop himself from walking over and kissing her. His eyes settled on the pool table, and a vision of that night appeared in his mind. They had started with drinks and a friendly game of billiards, but as time quickly passed by the game was forgotten. They only saw each other and the crumbled wall that lay at their feet. But like an old leaf caught in an autumn breeze, that memory had wisped away from her mind, and only Danny could bring it back.

---

Lindsay slipped into bed, sighing as she laid her head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. She immediately felt lonely, figuring that Danny was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Shifting into a more comfortable position, Lindsay allowed her mind to stray back to the last several days.

Though she couldn't recall anything about the accident Danny spoke of, she was very glad that she had met him. He seemed to enjoy being with her, but there was always a hint of grey in his gleaming blue eyes. She closed her own and bravely attempted to churn out any sort of memory regarding Danny, but it was no use. To her, she had met him in Angel of Mercy only about a week before.

Realizing she should get some sleep, Lindsay rolled over and tried hard not to focus on the image of the handsome man lying in the next room.

---

Danny was having his own troubles. He had requested that he rest on the couch, concerned that it might aggravate Lindsay. Despite her protests, he felt it was necessary that they slept on their own for a while. She was still a far way off from the Lindsay Monroe he had known – and loved – for three years. He needed time to work out his own thoughts before things moved forward, and he still had much more to show her.

He closed his eyes and remembered a time when everything was right in his world. When his whole life was one happy dream in which he hoped to never end. But sometimes the fates could be cruel, and Danny knew this was one of those times. Although he fully enjoyed spending time with Lindsay, he dearly wished the old one was back, where he could call her "Montana" and hear her wondrous laugh spark fireworks in his heart. Where he could hold her the entire night and whisper "I love you" in her ear and have the joy of her speaking those same words to him. Granted she was being extremely kind to him, but he could tell there was still a bit of apprehension there. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself at the zoo, but what if she pushed him away like before? What if he did this all over again and it turned out to be pointless?

Sighing heavily, Danny realized this was not the time to be thinking such thoughts. Tossing and turning, it took him quite a while to find a solid position in which to rest, guessing that Lindsay was already deep in slumber.

Neither slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.

---

"Where are you going?"

Lindsay's somewhat groggy voice made Danny smile as he searched for a shirt. "I start work at nine."

She groaned and sat up, the duvet covering half her face. Danny could not hide a chuckle as he stared at her reflection in the dresser mirror. "Nice hair. Fantastic look for you."

Using the mirror as a guide, Lindsay flattened her wild hair. "Where do you work again?"

"NYPD. I'm a detective."

"Right," Lindsay nodded as she slinked out from underneath the sheets. Danny's breath hitched in his throat; she was clad in blue pajama pants and a slightly revealing bra. Struggling to hold back certain thoughts, he swiftly found a shirt and averted his attention to the closet to look for pants.

Lindsay quickly realized the situation she was in. Blushing visibly, she grabbed her housecoat, which Danny recalled to be always hanging on the bedpost, and wrapped it around her lean body. "Sorry about that," She paused for a moment before posing a bold question. "Would it be alright if I come to you work with you?"

Danny saw this as an opportunity. "You want to meet my co-workers?"

"You mentioned that we worked together. Besides, I'm just curious."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine by me."

She clapped her hands together gleefully. "Great! Let me just grab a quick shower."

---

"Taylor."

Danny kept his tone low despite the water running from Lindsay's shower. "Hey, it's Danny. Lindsay wants to come and meet everyone."

"How is she holding up?"

"She seems to be okay. Listen, gather the team in your office and get them to pretend that they're meeting her for the first time."

Mac nodded even though Danny could not see him. "I'm on it. What about you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny's words belied his true emotions. "Jus' make sure everyone is there. We'll be over in a bit."

---

Lindsay immediately warmed to the gentle features of Danny's fellow colleagues. She shook their hands, smiling brightly as each introduced themselves to her. Though she liked all of them, she sensed a special friendship with the only other female on the team, Stella Bonasera.

As Danny headed off to the field, Lindsay and Stella stayed behind to converse. The woman was pretty enough, with puffy brown curls, a serene face, and sterling eyes. She was obviously of Greek descent and, just by looking at her, Lindsay knew she possessed a strong spirit.

"So, Lindsay, are you from the city?" Stella tried to make conversation as she tossed an apple from hand to hand.

"No, I'm originally from Bozeman, Montana. I moved here a couple of years ago."

Stella nodded. "Do you like it here?"

"It's great. Granted it's much different than the country, but it's really nice here. A bit noisier than I'm used to though."

"You get used to it. So, you and Danny are spending some time together?"

Lindsay blushed slightly. "He's a great guy, but I don't know a lot about him. I don't want to push things too fast. I mean, I just met him." She thought about asking Stella why Danny called her "Montana", but pushed it aside for the time being.

Stella winked cheerily. "Danny grows on you. Once he's attached, there's no getting him off," She swiftly glanced at her watch. "I have to go and do some work, but I'll catch up with you later kiddo. Maybe we can have a coffee sometime."

Lindsay returned the gesture. "Sounds good to me. See you later, Stella."

---

It was a slight chilly night, and Lindsay found herself wishing she had brought a warmer coat. She and Danny were walking in Central Park under the protection of the countless stars that dotted the uncharted vaults. Shivering slightly, Lindsay turned her attention to the beautiful flowers of various hues that lined their path. They were making their way to a pond comfortably situated at the south-east end of the park, near 59th Street and Broadway.

Noticing that Lindsay was cold, Danny took off his jacket and, without a word, wrapped it around her shoulders. She peered at him quizzically, as it became clear that he had a blatant disregard for his own warmth.

He merely smiled and shrugged it off. "What kind of man would I be if I let a girl freeze to death?"

Lindsay immediately felt warm, though she wasn't sure if it was from the coat or being in the presence of Danny. Part of her hoped it was the latter.

---

A magnificent scene was waiting for them as they neared the pond. It was one of the clearest nights of the summer; not one cloud was in the sky and yet another full moon watched over the city. Reeds stirred gently in the water, creating ripples that stretched out towards them. Somewhere close by they heard crickets chirp.

Danny picked up a flat stone and tossed it across the water. The rock skipped neatly over the surface several times before sinking into its depths.

Lindsay was impressed. "I didn't know you could skip stones."

Danny smiled briefly, remembering how they used to come here a lot and just sit under the stars. "Yeah, my brother Louie taught me when I was a kid."

The mention of family gave Lindsay an idea. "If you don't mind, I would like to know more about you."

Danny sat down on a large flat boulder along the water's edge and motioned for Lindsay to follow. He knew this was coming, and so he chose his words carefully. "I grew up on Staten Island under a very strict family code, where I formed my own set of ethics an' rules. All my life I wanted to play baseball, but when I was in college I got into a fight an' broke my wrist. So I turned to policing, an' after graduating from the academy Mac hired me for his team."

Lindsay touched his arm soothingly, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Danny. "Do you like what you do?"

He studied his reflection in the ever-rippling water. "To tell you the truth, sometimes I get up in the mornin' and wonder why I do this job. All I see are murdered bodies, people who have died for God knows why. The worst part is, is that I have to tell the victim's families that their son or daughter is dead because some bastard decided to end their life. In the end, though, it's worth it. To finally put the killer away and have justice served…that's what makes me proud to be a cop."

Lindsay put her head on his shoulder, and his arm instinctively snaked across her back, hand resting on her waist and pulling her in close.

"I'm glad we did this."

His reply came close to her ear. "Me too."


	5. Music and Mealworms

A/N: Let me just say that each and every one of you are the best. Already I'm near 20 reviews at FF and I don't know how many at DLC. I plan on having something big happen (yeah I know, I already put them both through hell) in the later chapters, and I'm pretty sure I know what it will be. I'm evil and I love you all :)

* * *

Another afternoon had come and gone, Danny having worked the entire day. Being Wednesday, he had special plans for him and Lindsay, but he would not speak of it. Lindsay, however, would not back down. She followed him around the apartment, a tease playing on her voice. 

"C'mon Danny, just tell me where we're going. Otherwise I'll stay home."

Danny shook his head stubbornly. "Sorry Linds, can't tell you. It's a surprise, hence why it's a secret."

Huffing in mock annoyance, Lindsay sat down on the couch and crossed her arms. "Alright, fine. Hope wherever you're going has lots of people; otherwise you'll be all alone."

Knowing she was pulling his leg, Danny shrugged carelessly. "Yeah, it's a nice place to go to. They have some jazz band playing tonight. I heard they're really good."

Lindsay, being a fan of the genre, jumped up and smiled innocently. "My lips are sealed."

---

The neon sign flashed out front as Danny opened Lindsay's taxi door, helping her out with a hand. Her eyes reflected the bright color, and she could hear the music already playing. Danny stared at the dress that fitted perfectly to her curves. It was the exact same dress she had worn when they were investigating the subway case. He distinctly remembered being awestruck as she walked down the tracks, silver necklace glimmering in the wall lights and gorgeous blue dress hugging her body.

"_Cozy's Jazz Bar_. I like it already."

Danny smiled as he placed a hand on the small of her back. "You'll love it even more once we get inside."

They made their way to their designated table, where Danny ordered a beer and Lindsay asked for a glass of wine. Danny recalled being in Lindsay's spot, oblivious to the person on the stage playing a lovely tune on his guitar. As the last notes lifted into the air, the crowd erupted with applause. This time, however, Lindsay was slighty turned away from the stage, and as a familiar voice spoke on the microphone she shifted her gaze to its source.

Mac sat on a stool atop the stage, thanking everyone for coming out and introducing his fellow band members. Lindsay turned back to Danny, a bright smile creasing her serene features.

"Your boss plays here?"

Danny took a sip of his beer, hoping to jog her memory with his reply. "Figured it out. There was a case once that involved this band, and I heard that he knew how to handle guitars. You could say I took the music option."

Clearly in his element, Mac started stringing along to the soft beat of the saxophones. Lindsay continued to watch the older man, unaware that Danny's eyes were on her. After a few moments she turned aound to face him, eyes glinting from the single candle that flickered on the table.

"I'm impressed."

---

Once again the two slept in their designated places, but the loneliness was even stronger this time around. It stretched to the point where neither could take it any longer, and Lindsay decided to make the first move. She was falling hard for the street-smart city boy, and she couldn't get up even if she wanted to.

She leaned against her doorframe, watching as Danny's strong chest rose and fell with each breath. He had quickly fallen into slumber after a long day at work. She knew she shouldn't be doing it, but she steadily walked over to the couch and climbed in beside him. He was pressed against the back cushions, so there was enough room for her to squeeze in.

She examined Danny's features in silence, running a gentle fingertip along his cheek and chin stubble. He stirred but remained asleep. Clasping his wrist, Lindsay lifted his left arm and placed it over her, a blanket of security and comfort enveloping her instantly. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.

Danny had watched her the entire time through hooded lids. Smiling to himself, his arm tightened around her waist, pulling her in close and inhaling her unique scent. Resting his forehead against hers, Danny allowed the peaceful moment to set in before slipping back into slumber.

---

Dawn came bright and early over New York City, bringing it with a light breeze that whistled through the streets. Lindsay spent the morning shopping with Stella, as the latter had the day off. They headed down to Times Square, where they visited several places and grabbed a coffee at a small café. Lindsay was quickly becoming accustomed to Stella's gentle smile and sweet personality. After several hours of checking out the main stores along the famous strip, it was time for them to head back. Stella made up an excuse to stop by the lab, and she swore that at the mention of the word "lab", Lindsay's eyes lit up with stars.

"Sure. It'll be nice to see everyone again."

Stella winked cheekily. "You mean Danny, right?"

Lindsay blushed, but before she could retort Stella patted her shoulder heartily. "Don't be embarrassed; I think he really likes you. Anyways, we're all grabbing lunch together. I heard it's a rather interesting meal, so I hope you're hungry."

The younger woman chuckled as her stomach complained from the lack of food. "Did that answer your question?"

Both friends shared a laugh as they linked arms and made their way towards the awaiting department vehicle.

---

Stella led Lindsay into the break room, releasing her hold on the other's hand as they entered. "Alright, you can look now."

Lindsay eagerly opened her eyes and gasped. An array of food was displayed on the round table, and Danny stood beside the buffet with a grin plastered on his face. Picking up what looked like a giant worm with legs, he casually dropped it into his mouth and chewed, winking at the two women and licking his lips, almost as if he were enjoying the unusual meal.

"Peruvian centipede," he stated proudly. "Contrary to popular belief, they do not taste like chicken."

Stella's face twisted in disgust, but Lindsay was highly amused. She sat down on one of the stools and eyed a deep-fried tarantula. Giving Stella a swift wink, Danny took his place beside her, explaining all the exotic dishes. Chuckling quietly to herself, Stella left the two of them to enjoy their lunch.

"I've got mealworm spaghetti, stink bug pate, cricket croquettes, and your personal favourite, fried spider. Try them with this beautiful dipping sauce. It's amazing."

Never being backward at coming forward, Lindsay dug right in, grabbing a spider and biting into one of the legs. For a moment, Danny's eyes clouded over at the memory of them sharing this meal some years ago. He smiled to himself, remembering how he had lost a bet to Mac on whether Lindsay would even consider eating the rather curious meal. He had learned an important lesson that day: never bet against a country girl, especially one as daring as Lindsay.

"You know, it's actually pretty good. Maybe we should do this more often, you and I. Get a little bug lunch every now and then. How does that sound?"

Danny swallowed a forkful of the spaghetti and cleverly placed an arm on the back of her stool.

"I look forward to it."


	6. Skylines vs Wheatfields

A/N: Again a huge thanks to everyone. This chapter is full of DL fluff :) but I do have more angst on the way. I think I know what it will be, since my plan somewhat changed yesterday. Special dediation to my buddy Jenn, who is going through a rough time at the moment. We're all here for you hun and we love you!

* * *

The remainder of the afternoon was spent down at the East River, near the Fulton Ferry landing, where Danny and Lindsay walked along the pier and admired the stunning skyline. Countless buildings shot up from the ground, reaching towards the heavens that was lightly dotted with puffy clouds. Despite the terrorist attacks being almost ten years past, it was still a strange sight to gaze and not see the commanding structures of the World Trade Centers looming over all. 

"This is really beautiful Danny," Lindsay admitted as they strode down the walkway, arm-in-arm. "It's so peaceful here, and the view is magnificent."

"I thought you'd like it."

She stopped suddenly, a movement that surprised him. Keeping her eyes hovering over the water, she went over to the barrier and spoke in a hushed tone. "It's almost captivating, isn't it?"

Danny stood beside her, following her gaze. "You think this is better than a wheatfield?"

She smiled softly. "Have you even seen one? They're more beautiful than you make them out to be."

"I didn't say they weren't beautiful."

She eyed him teasingly. "You were implying it."

After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "You know, you actually never did answer my question at the hospital."

He appeared confused, and she poked him lightly in the chest. "You called me Montana. If we really did date like you said we did, then there must a reason behind that name, though the answer is fairly obvious considering that's where I grew up."

Danny averted his eyes. "Before we started dating, I would call you that a lot. It was just a little name I came up with. I was jus' teasing at first, but then as we grew closer it became a term of endearment. I remember that you hated it in the beginning, but the Messer charm never fails."

She giggled like a child receiving a gift. "As I recall, a little bird named Stella said that once you attach yourself to someone, there's no chance of you going away."

They headed back the way they came, now clasping hands. In some dark corridor of Lindsay's mind, another piece of memory shifted free.

---

The wondrous aroma of pasta reached Lindsay's nostrils, and she licked her lips in anticipation. Danny was cooking his "famous" Italian spaghetti recipe, complete with a fresh salad and savory garlic bread. He had requested that she just sit at the small table and wait patiently, for he had everything planned out in a specific order.

Using tongs, he plated the spaghetti and poured a generous serving of sauce over it, sprinkling Parmesan cheese onto the hot food before adding a sprig of parsley as a special touch. He repeated this for his dish, and then appeared in the doorframe holding the two steaming plates.

He bowed slightly. "I hope your taste buds will be able to handle this."

Lindsay chuckled and adopted a confusing tone. "Where is the third plate?"

"What third plate? It's just you and I."

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "What about your ego? Did you forget it in the kitchen? It deserves a big plate. Be careful though; it might follow you in here. I'm not entirely sure it can fit through that doorframe."

Danny was stunned into silence. Lindsay merely looked at him and laughed. "Well, are you going to stand there and wait for our meal to grow cold, or do you plan on us actually eating tonight?"

She was teasing him, and he knew it. Shrugging carelessly, he turned on one heel, calling over his shoulder, "Seems you're not very hungry. That's alright; all the more for me."

"Daniel Messer, get back in here right now!"

He halted and whirled around, amazingly not spilling any of the food. "Yes ma'am."

The second he placed the dish on the table, both exploded with laughter. Lindsay wiped away a tear as she struggled to control her breathing. "We're acting like kids."

After a few moments of getting his air circulation back in order, Danny became serious and stared hard at her. "You called me Daniel."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just playing with you."

"No, don't apologize. It's alright."

Lindsay held up her glass. "A toast to this wonderful homemade meal. Thank you."

He mirrored her image and spoke in his native tongue. "_Siete il mio Montana_."

She only recognized the last word, but this time no comment was made. Smiling in the flickering candlelight, she started with her meal, and Danny quickly followed.

---

A couple of hours later, Danny and Lindsay were resting on his apartment balcony, staring up at the night sky. Lindsay marveled at the mere sight of the stars; they were mysterious things, and she believed them to be more than just balls of dust and gas.

Head resting on his chest, she peered up at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"You and I, an' what we have." His answer was sincere and genuine.

She shifted so she could see his full expression. "I'm glad you didn't run away."

He ran a thumb along her arm, feeling her muscles react to his touch. "What do you mean?"

"I treated you like crap in the hospital, and instead of forgetting all about it, you decided to help me. Why?"

"Lindsay…"

She corrected him abruptly. "Montana."

He stared at her blankly, so she quickly explained. "I like that name. It's something only we share."

"Montana," he started again with a smile. "I would never leave you. I would follow you to the edge of the world an' back if I had to. You're more important to me than life itself."

Releasing a content sigh, Lindsay buried her face into Danny's chest, breathing in his cologne and scent simultaneously. "What did you say to me at supper?"

"_Siete il mio Montana. _You are my Montana."

Before she could give thanks, Danny gently prodded her in the arm. "There's something I want you to see before you fall asleep. C'mon, up we get."

Yawning, Lindsay reluctantly rose. "Can't it wait until the morning?"

She yelped as Danny's arms snaked across her waist, and for a second she froze in his embrace. "Stop being such a baby, Montana. I think you'll enjoy this. Now, take my hand an' close your eyes. No peekin' either; this is another one of my fabulous surprises."

---

He led her back into the apartment where he made her stand in the middle of the main room for a moment. She heard a _click_ and could sense him near her, but her eyes remained shut until he gave the word.

"Montana." Her knees always faltered at the sound of her nickname being drawn out in his sexy accent. She opened her chestnut eyes and saw his hand extended out towards her. He flashed the smile that made her heart crumble into pieces, and once again he spoke in Italian.

"_Mi darete il honour di un ballo. _Will you give me the honour of a dance?"

It was as if Lindsay's arms had a mind of their own. With the music adding to the romantic atmosphere, her hand slid into his, skin instantly warming at his touch. Kissing her fingers, he smiled and tugged gently, pulling her in to his body. He placed his other hand on the small of her back, and her free arm wrapped around his neck. They were almost touching noses, and Danny placed a loving kiss on her forehead. Smiling contently, Lindsay allowed her spirit to relax as the music flowed through her veins. It was a soft beat, the acoustic version of some song that she did not recognize.

**Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
****I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

**Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
****I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now  
****I'm falling even more in love with you  
****Letting go of all I've held on to  
****I'm standing here until you make me move  
****I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
****I'm living for the only thing I know  
****I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
****And I don't know what I'm diving into  
****Just hanging by a moment here with you**

**There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
****There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
****There is nothing else  
****There is nothing else  
****There is nothing else**

As their bodies swayed to the tune, Danny was secretly joyful that he could call her "Montana" again. She was slowly transforming into the old Lindsay he had known for so long. He gazed down at her head resting against his chest, smiling at the thought of his heartbeat echoing through her mind. Her eyes were closed, and she was clearly entranced by the song.

**Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
****I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you**

**I'm falling even more in love with you  
****Letting go of all I've held on to  
****I'm standing here until you make me move  
****I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
****I'm living for the only thing I know  
****I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
****And I don't know what I'm diving into  
****Just hanging by a moment here with you**

**Just hanging by a moment  
****Hanging by a moment  
****Hanging by a moment  
****Hanging by a moment here with you  
(Lifehouse – Hanging By A Moment acoustic version)**

Despite the song being over, Danny and Lindsay continued to dance slowly. Round and round they went, with no concern for time. They were each in their own element, but it quickly united as Lindsay leaned up and captured his lips in a gentle but meaningful kiss. Things swiftly escalated as the exchange became more heated, and soon they were forced to break apart and catch their breath.

"Danny…" Lindsay started, but Danny cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Montana, I don't want to rush things. You've been through a terrible accident, and I don't want you to grow scared. I won't risk losing you again."

She cupped his cheeks with both hands and echoed his previously-spoken words. "I would never leave you."

"I love you, Lindsay Monroe." _I always have.  
_  
"I love you too, Danny Messer."

---

Careful not to wake her, Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay, gently pulling her in. She stirred but remained asleep, releasing a blast of air from her nostrils. As he lay there silently, it never ceased to amaze him how perfectly their bodies molded together. How every curve – every crevice – matched like a puzzle. A peaceful wave washed over him, and he was content to lay there for eternity. Kissing her cheek lightly, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, the beautiful vanilla scent of her body wash invading his senses. It was not long before he joined her in the dusty citadel of dreams, the two of them bound for some far-off paradise.

* * *

A/N: Please review, otherwise I might have to send the plot bunny after you. He's cute and smaller than a chipmunk (my rents saw a baby rabbit in our backyard and he was apparently that size, which is just insanely adorable). 


	7. I Remember

A/N: I wish to thank a very special someone for helping me with the rest of this story. Aliff (aka messermonroe), you are simply amazing. Thank you so very much for assisting me with this; I had nowhere to go until you offered to help. So, I dedicate this chapter to you. It's angsty, but I hope you like it. Love you hun.

* * *

As the days whisked by, Lindsay's memory grew stronger as Danny continued to highlight their past. They often traveled down to Central Park, where they would cross the many bridges, no two exactly the same, and visited the pond and several rivers that flowed through the famous land. Though her recollections had not fully returned, Lindsay still thoroughly enjoyed her time with Danny. When he was at work she would spend time with Stella and the team, getting to know them better and having a tour around the lab. Danny hoped that this would trigger her memory even more and maybe even release it from its dark prison. 

Neither knew that things were about to get worse.

---

"Who's this?" Lindsay inquired as she held up a picture that she had never seen before. It was of two young boys – the one on the left obviously Danny – smiling brightly for the camera with their arms around their shoulders.

Danny hastily snatched it from her. "My brother an' I."

Lindsay was immediately intrigued. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"We don't speak anymore."

She could tell he wasn't too pleased with the topic, but she also saw something bothering him. Torn between the two paths, she simply put her hand over his and looked deep into his cobalt eyes.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

Danny was not in the mood to relate the horrific narrative, but he was grateful that she had offered her support. That was the Lindsay he knew. Holding his silence, he merely wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the couch, where they held each other as the afternoon sun shone its rays into the apartment, encasing them in a golden aura of comfort and safety.

Knowing it would only upset him, Lindsay kept her increasing headache to herself.

---

The conversation haunted Danny in the following days. He had heard nothing of Louie since that fateful night at the hospital. He knew his brother was in a coma, and he could only presume that he was still in one since no one had contacted him. He was caught in a crossroad: Louie had saved his life, yet Danny had no wish to be caught in the midst of more trouble. Not once had he visited his brother, and Danny was beginning to regret it. Who know how much longer Louie had? If he was going to die, Danny wanted to make sure that he got to see him one last time; after all, they were brothers. As Mac once said to him, "blood is always thicker than water."

An unknown voice was urging him to go visit Louie. Why at that particular moment he wasn't sure, for it had been several years since the incident, but Danny wasn't about to argue with the internal command. Picking up the phone in his apartment, he dialed his parents' number and arranged to meet them at the hospital.

---

"Mom an' Dad, this is Lindsay Monroe, my girlfriend. Lindsay, these are my parents, Angela an' Dominick."

Lindsay's cheeks blushed red at her title as she exchanged hugs with Danny's parents. His father was a burly man, but his mother was small and had a homely face. She immediately warmed to her kind features. Despite his somewhat intimidating appearance, Dominick Messer shared the same chivalrous manners as his son. He kissed Lindsay on both cheeks and encased her in a giant hug, nearly knocking the breath out of her tiny frame.

Angela grasped the younger woman's hands tightly and spoke in a thick Italian accent. "It's so nice to meet you, young missy. Danny has told us all about you. I'm sorry we're meeting under such terrible circumstances."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lindsay saw Danny's face flush slightly. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Messer."

While they were conversing, Danny wandered over to his brother's bed. Louie was brain-dead, hooked up to countless machines. It was up to them on whether he should continue to live or be taken off life support. Danny felt a twinge of guilt pull at his heart; he blamed himself for what had happened to his brother. Ultimately, Louie had saved his life.

Dominick watched his youngest son through half-closed eyes, speaking to Lindsay in a bass tone. "Miss Monroe, if you don't mind we'd like to 'ave a word with our son in private."

Lindsay nodded understandingly, and without a word she turned and headed out of the room, smiling briefly at Danny as she went.

---

Angela turned to her son, eyes clouding over with mist. "Your father an' I discussed this on the way over, but we want to run it through you first. We feel that it's necessary to take your brother off life support."

Though he knew it was coming, Danny was nevertheless shocked. "You want to kill him?"

Dominick held up a large hand. "Listen to us before you start passin' judgment. Louie is brain-dead; he is incapable of livin' a normal life now. We can't let him suffer any longer."

Danny's habit of defying orders became evident in his voice. "He saved my life. I won't take his away from him."

His mother shook her head. "You are being foolish, son. Look at your brother; he is suffering."

Danny's anger reached its boiling point. "Then let him go on his own. I won't stand for this. I will not be responsible for helpin' to kill my own brother!"

With that he stormed out, leaving his mother in tears and his father to comfort her.

---

Across from the waiting room was a smaller area, almost like an office. Lindsay had seen Danny stomp down the hall, completely disregarding the other patients. Quietly opening the door, she padded softly over to his body splayed out on the couch. His chest was heaving, and his eyes were laden with tears.

"Danny." Her angelic voice brought him back to reality, and he sat up to face her. She clutched his hands and placed them in her lap, sitting directly beside him on the cushions.

"I can't let him die, Lindsay. I can't. He saved my career – my life – an' I jus' can't do it."

"Listen to me. Your brother is in pain. Your parents are in pain. _You_ are in pain. If you allow your brother to continue life, you will only bring more sorrow to them and yourself. There is nothing we can do to help except give him the chance to go on his own. When the time is right, he will leave. To let him continue like this is selfishness."

Danny was too hot-headed to see the truth behind her words. "You might as well jus' call me a murderer if I pull that plug."

Lindsay's tone remained light. "You think your brother will hate you for this? Is that what you're afraid of? If anything, you're returning the favour. He saved your life; now it's time for you to save his. Look at your parents, Danny. They are hurting. They cannot bear to see their son like this any longer. Nothing can be done for Louie. Everything is in God's hands now; you must realize this. Danny, you are allowing your anger to rule your heart. Only foolish things will come if you continue to do so."

Danny had lowered his face, and now he lifted his eyes to her. She took one look at his anguished features and immediately felt the room starting to spin. Her headache from before had returned, but this time it was more powerful, almost like a mini-migraine. She began swaying on the couch, moaning as her hands flew to her head. She couldn't keep it hidden any longer.

Danny instantly became worried. Temporarily forgetting his brother, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, whispering as to not startle her. "Montana, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

Lindsay dimly made out his words. A thousand images screamed through her mind, pounding every inch of her brain. Her spirit felt like it was being swallowed up in some twisted maelstrom. Her entire body shook violently, and sweat poured down her temple. Then, like a giant bolt of lightning that careened down from the heavens, the last three years replayed over and over in her mind's eye. She could literally feel the shards shifting in her head. Everything was coming back to her.

Danny, afraid to leave her lest something happen, flew the door open and grabbed a passing nurse by the arm. Spittle sprayed in all directions as he pleaded with her, "Something's wrong! You've got to help her!"

The nurse took immediate action. Calling for assistance, she rushed into the room and lay Lindsay, who was still in a sitting position, down on the couch. Another nurse quickly followed, and Danny watched helplessly as they gave her some water and dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth. After several tense minutes, Lindsay was visibly better, but she was still instructed to keep her body on a flat angle lest she have another attack.

Once the nurses had left, Danny was instantly at Lindsay's side, rubbing his thumb over her hand. "You alright babe? Talk to me."

She peered up into his face. "I remember, Danny. I remember everything."

---

After some time, Lindsay was allowed to move around, oddly back to her normal self. Ever the gentleman, Danny offered to take post beside Louie's bed whilst his parents move into the waiting room and rest. Bags hung under their eyes as they dragged themselves away, but not before Angela gave her youngest son a kiss on the head, muttering Italian into his ear.

Over the next while, Lindsay explained what had occured. Upon seeing Danny's pain evident in his face, her entire memory storage had exploded in her mind, causing all the particles to shift. Danny realized that everything he had done had succeeded: Lindsay had her full memory back, thought she still couldn't recall the accident even though he now told her what had really happened. He was no longer a stranger to her, and the Lindsay Monroe that had stayed hidden for so long had finally returned. Though Danny was ecstatic, he knew this was not the time to relish that fact.

"I'm so glad you're here," he whispered, bumping her nose with his. "I need someone right now."

"You've got someone."

---

Sometime during the middle of the night, Louie awoke from his coma. All four adults were there to witness it, and they whispered gentle words to their son and brother as he thrashed about. Though it pained Danny to see his brother like this, he found support in his parents and Lindsay. Louie had no control of his limbs; they splayed out on the bed, and he moaned constantly. The ordeal only lasted a few minutes, but it was burned in their memories like a red-hot iron.

About an hour after the incident, Danny was still the only one awake. The others had drifted off, his parents having moved back into the room after being alerted by the nurses. He just sat there, watching Louie carefully, eyeing his chest to make sure he was still breathing. Every time it rose and fell, Danny's heart clutched in fear that the motion would stop for good.

He had come to realize the wisdom of Lindsay's words. Eventually Louie would die; it was only a matter of when. His cheeks flushed with blood as he understood the mistake in lashing out at his parents. They were only trying to help, and he had done no good by exploding like he did, and so when Louie slipped back into a state of unconsciousness he sincerely apologized to his mother and father, explaining that he had let his anger take over.

Reaching out, he clutched his brother's hand and spoke through stinging eyes. "Louie, it's me, Danny. Listen, you go whenever you want to, alright? Mom an' Dad are here. We're here an' we love you. We won't be mad if you go. We'll always love you."

He continued to hold onto Louie's hand. A few minutes passed, and as if he had heard Danny's message, Louie's breathing came to a steady halt. Tears welled in Danny's eyes, and he gently aroused Lindsay and his parents.

No words were spoken as they huddled around the bed, drying each other's tears as they looked at the still body of Louie. In the end, Lindsay had spoken the truth: Louie Messer died on his own accord. Wrapping her arms around Danny's waist, she allowed her warmth to flow through him, giving him the strength he so desperately needed. He had helped her through her struggles; now it was her turn to return the favour.

In the end, they were a part of each other.

* * *

A/N: I tried to make this chapter as realisitic as possible in terms of Louie's coma. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story :) if I could, I would hug every one of you. But I can't, so they're being sent virtually. Please remember to review, unless you want the cute plot bunny to come after you. Don't upset the cute little bunny; he loves reviews. They make him happy. 


	8. Thank You

A/N: Apologies for the long update, but this is the last chapter. Thank you to all who had read and reviewed the story. Now let's all indulge ourselves in the wondrous news that we received yesterday from Ausiello regarding our lovely couple. SQUEE!!!!!

* * *

A cool breeze whistled in the air, and the sky loomed with rumbling dark clouds. The weather reflected the mood of those who stood in the cemetery, huddled around a single coffin covered in roses and other assortments of fresh flowers. Angela Messer stood between her husband and youngest son, holding their hands and allowing the tears to flow freely. On the left side of Danny, Lindsay bowed her head solemnly, flicking her eyes up to catch a glance of him. His features had been grey for the last two days; even his touch seemed to have a slight coldness to it. His grandmother stood beside Dominick, her face creased with the countless years she had seen. Finally, behind them stood Mac and the team. Lindsay had managed to recall every one of them, and they had come to show their love and support for a fellow colleague. 

Feeling Lindsay's hand slip into his, Danny continued to stare at the coffin which housed his brother. While he was glad that Louie had finally found peace, the feeling of guilt had never vanished from his heart. Ultimately, though, Louie was a hero. He had paid an eternal sacrifice to make sure his younger brother didn't become trapped in the cruel world of gangs and drug dealers, where one never knew which day would be his last.

The priest's words passed unnoticed in his mind as he gazed down at Lindsay, whose head now rested on his shoulder. They had been through so much in the last few weeks, and when he needed her she was there without any questions. She knew of his jagged past, yet she refused to step away from it all. Instead she sat and listened with opened arms, ready to hold him lest he crumble under the weight. He loved her more than anyone, sometimes even himself, could comprehend.

Danny watched his father walk slowly up and place a framed picture of Louie atop the casket. Running a thick hand over the wood, he sniffed and stepped back, allowing his mother, wife and son to take their turns. The second Danny returned to his spot, Lindsay again took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently in a silent offer of support.

As the priest said his final words, Lindsay shifted her eyes up to see Danny gazing at her. He had given her the greatest gift possible: a new chance at life. But now it was her turn to offer her love. He was hurting; he needed someone more than ever now. She offered a small smile and he returned the gesture, eyes holding a tiny bit of light that provided a sliver of hope.

The coffin was lowered into the grave, and everyone bowed their heads in respect for a fallen man.

---

Lindsay held back as the crowd started to diminish, respectively giving Danny and his family some alone time with Louie. After they had departed, she saw him standing at the grave, still staring down at the spot where his brother now lay. Her heart went out to him then, and she slowly padded over and took his arm.

The corners of his lips twitched in a faint smile. "Louie would have liked you."

She cast her gaze over the tombstone. "He sounded like a good man."

"We had our arguments, an' now I realize that he was only looking out for me. I was foolish back then, running wild and never wanting to settle down. Louie often knocked some sense into me," he gazed at her with compassion. "Will you do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"The poem your mother taught you-"

She nodded, knowing what his request was. Taking a deep breath, Lindsay recited an old poem from her childhood, passed down from generation to generation.

_No more will you feel pain or suffering,  
__As you rest 'neath the soft earth,  
__Your spirit is finally free, my friend,  
__To roam the sunny pastures far away.  
__I place a flow'r on your grave,  
__As my mind wanders back to those long-ago days,  
__When you an' I were the best of friends,  
__Singing, laughing, dancing an' smiling.  
__But the fates can be cruel, alas,  
__As you were taken away from me,  
__You have fought the good battle, my love,  
__Now 'tis time to sleep with those,  
__Whose own hearts have traveled off,  
__To the waters of eternal shores.  
__An' when I have seen my seasons,  
__We shall walk the rainbow of freedom,  
__Together._

They stood in silence for a while, huddling closer as the biting wind nipped at their skin. Finally, Lindsay leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Danny's cheek.

"C'mon cowboy, time to go. We must let his sleep."

As they glanced one last time at the final resting place of Louie, Danny took possession of her hand, rubbing a thumb over her soft skin.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She tapped his nose playfully. "You helped me remember."

He smiled, shook his head, and squeezed her hand in one swift but gentle motion. "No; thank _you_, Montana. I've fallen even more in love with you because of this. You gave me a whole new perspective on life, an' jus' by being here you're helpin'. I love you, Lindsay Monroe."

"I love you too Danny."

In the end, they _were_ each other.


End file.
